


【授翻】【哈利波特&钢铁侠crossover】Iron Runway

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, 互攻, 无魔法au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: 配对：Harry Potter/Tony Stark（互攻无差）*男模Harrison Potter-Black**无魔法AU**互攻*
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【授翻】【哈利波特&钢铁侠crossover】Iron Runway

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Iron Runway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819603) by [CrystalPotterBlack1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalPotterBlack1/pseuds/CrystalPotterBlack1). 



###  [****Chapter 1****](https://nightalk.top/works/20819603/chapters/49489523) ** **：绿眼睛****

Tony Stark很烦躁。他讨厌生病，更讨厌看医生。然而，在经历了几天的病痛折磨之后，他蛮横的助理直接给他预约了一位医生。他迅速意识到，顺从Potts小姐是最好的选择。通常情况下，Tony会表现得更为顽固，可现在？他因为过于虚弱而没法拒绝了。

这就是他眼下的状况了，被困在上东区全科医生的候诊室里。Miller医生口碑很好，不会说不该说的话，也愿意临时把Tony的名字加到日程安排表里。于是在Pepper去登记的时候，Tony坐进一把扶手椅里等她。他环顾着四周，发现角落里一位上了年纪的女士正在织毛衣，还有两个少女正靠在一起看杂志。

“天！他太他妈辣了。真可惜他是个Gay，”其中年龄稍大的那个对同伴说道。

“噢是的！那双独一无二的眼睛！而且他还超级富有。这世界太不公平了！”另一个女孩摇了摇头。

Tony被挑起了兴趣。她们在聊谁？Tony可不觉得她们在说他自己，因为她俩一直盯着那本Vogue的封面看个不停，连头都没抬过。而且他不是Gay，他是个快乐的双性恋。

从Tony的角度不太能看清，但他能看出杂志封面上是个男人，感觉挺常见的。几分钟之后，那个女孩被叫走了，于是Tony叫Pepper把那本杂志放在了他面前的茶几上。怎么了？他不喜欢从别人手上接东西。

他朝着桌上的杂志俯下身，立刻被那双眼睛迷住了，他从未见过这么绿的眼睛。杂志封面上那个男人有着一头黑发和明亮的绿色双眼，这肯定不是天生的，对吗？他顶着一头乱糟糟的发型，穿着一件被刻意弄乱的礼服衬衫，领结敞开，松松垮垮地挂在脖子上。他对着镜头那性感的一瞥，几乎让Tony立刻就硬了。

****男模界的复兴！**** 封面上写着。 ** **英国贵族Harrison Potter-Black！****

Tony拿起杂志，翻到相关的页数。 ** **Potter-Black勋爵告诉你何为富有，名气，以及迷人！**** 但此时，Tony完全无视了文章内容，只是直直地盯着杂志上的照片。

多迷人的照片！那个男人，那个名叫Potter-Black的男人，只穿着一条没有系上扣子的牛仔裤靠在墙上。他微微晒黑的肌肤衬托着他健美的身材，他呈V形的腹部肌肉以及六块腹肌，让Tony的口腔疯狂分泌着唾液。

另一张是Potter-Black在沙滩上跟一个红棕色头发男人冲浪的照片，他脸上的笑容甚至可以称得上是摄人心魄了。图片下面的说明是：Potter-Black和前男友Cedric Diggory的阿鲁巴岛之旅。

还有一张他跟皇室成员打马球的照片，以及他在各种时装秀上的照片。

Tony又翻过一页，他差点把自己的舌头吞下去。那是一张黑白照片，Potter-Black垂着眼皮躺在皱巴巴的床单上，全身上下只穿着一条紧身的白色内裤。这张照片并没有给人留下很大的想象空间，但Tony却很容易就能看出Potter-Black的“天赋异禀”，他从没有对于自己是个双性恋这件事儿感到如此庆幸。

Tony立刻决定了，他一定要把Potter-Black搞上床。这只是时间问题。Potter-Black一定会成为Tony Stark的。Tony Stark永远能得到自己想要的一切。

****XXX** **

Harrison Potter-Black从他住的大楼里走了出来。他耳朵里塞着耳机，穿着一条篮球短裤和一件背心上衣。他动作轻松地开始了他的慢跑，穿过街道跑到向中央公园。45分钟以后，Harry停下脚步，喝了一口水壶里的水。

在JARVIS的帮助下通过公园的监控观察着他的Tony，立刻决定了这就是自我介绍的最佳时机。他欣喜若狂地发现，Potter-Black竟然住在纽约，而且就在他最近监管的，由斯塔克大厦在每个城市都会修建一栋的建筑里。

“你好啊，美人儿。今天天气挺适合跑步的，不是吗？”Tony说，他没有理会自己心底的那一丝紧张。

Harry睁开眼睛，转头面向对他说话的人，坐在他旁边的公园椅上男人。那个男人有着一头卷卷的黑发，以及修剪得十分整齐的山羊胡，他穿着一件AC/DC的t恤和一条破洞牛仔裤，榛子色的眼睛里闪着温暖友好的笑意。他看上去有点眼熟，但Harry想不起来是在哪儿看见过他了。

“抱歉。我认识你吗？”Harry问。

Tony知道Harrison是英国人，但不知为何，他之前却没有把Harrison和英国口音联系在一起，而现在，Tony认为这非常性感。当他发现Harrison没有立刻认出自己时，Tony有点意外。

“我们之前从没见过，但我希望能在今天补救一下。Tony Stark，为您效劳。”他温文尔雅地朝Harry伸出手。

“啊。我就说你很眼熟。Harrison Potter-Black，很高兴见到你。”Harry也伸出手想要跟他握手。

Tony却不是这么打算的。他轻轻抓住Harry的手掌，把它翻了过来。然后他望着Harry的眼睛慢慢俯下身，在Harry的手背上落下了一个长长的吻。

“这是我的荣幸。”他说。

“唔，真迷人。”Harry轻轻喘了口气，Tony的眼神突然让他有些慌张。

“愿意跟我一起吃顿晚餐吗，Harrison？我想多了解你一点儿。”Tony说，他还握着Harry的手，很显然，他并不打算松开Harry的手。

Harry清了清嗓子。“我不认为这是个好主意，Stark先生。”Harry轻轻地将手收了回来。

Tony很惊讶。“为什么不呢？我可是知名的好主意专家。”

Harry嘲讽地笑了笑，挑起一根眉毛。“你也是知名的一夜情专家，Stark先生。这可不是我喜欢的事儿，”Harry说。“很高兴见到你，以及，多谢你的夸奖，”他转过身准备离开。

这让Tony困窘又迷茫，他急忙开口道，“等等！拜托，叫我Tony。我只是想跟你约会，不是做爱。”他并不习惯被拒绝，他也不知道该如何处理被拒绝的情况。

“你是说你不想跟我做爱？”Harry有些吃惊。

“我当然想跟你做爱！任何不是纯直的男人都想，你辣到冒烟了好吗！但我不只是想跟你做爱。我想真正的了解你。跟我一起吃顿晚餐，好吗？没有任何附加条件。”Tony的声音里带着些恳求。

Harry仔细观察着Tony的表情，想从中得知他的保证是不是真的。“我不知道你对男人也有兴趣，Stark先生。”他的声音里带着些疑惑。

Tony坏笑道，“我对男女都有兴趣。还有，叫我Tony。”

Harry不确定自己该怎么做。很显然，他对Tony也有兴趣，但他不想要纯粹的身体关系。他想要一段感情。他想成为某人在这个世界上最重要的人，并以同样的感情回报那个人。他能在不冒险的情况下，得到这种感情吗？

“只是一顿晚餐，Harrison。让我证明给你看。”Tony再次握住他的手，用自己的大拇指抚摸着Harry的指节，让他忍不住有些颤抖。

“只是一顿晚餐，Tony。别让我后悔。”Harry决定冒险碰碰运气，抓住这次机会。

Tony的脸瞬间被孩子气的笑容点亮了，这让他看上去年轻了好几岁。他是真心为Harry的同意而高兴。“别担心，Harrison。你绝对不会后悔的，我保证。”Tony承诺道。

天，他刚刚给自己惹上了什么事儿？Harry不禁开始质问自己。

****~tbc~** **


End file.
